Obiwan Kenobi Book One
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Obi-wan is an initiate and Xanatos is Qui-Gon's apprentice complete
1. Default Chapter

Obi-Wan Kenobi~ Book One  
  
Summary: The first book in the life of Obi-Wan, he's three years old and Xanatos is Qui-Gon's apprentice. (Non-slash)  
  
Spoilers: None (I think)  
  
Rating: PG for now.  
  
Chapter 1~ Colors  
  
"Hello."  
  
Obi-Wan heard a soft female voice and looked up at Master Engle.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
Sarah looked down at the colored blocks he was playing with.  
  
"Do you like the blocks."  
  
Obi-Wan just nodded his head.  
  
The master had tried for a week just to get the boy to talk at all. The only time she seen him happy and talkative was when he was with master Qui- Gon Jinn.  
  
Master Engle looked up at the clock. She only had five minutes until he would arrive and she wanted to get more out of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Would you like to take the blocks home?" she asked him kindly sitting next to him.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"Do you like to color?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps you would like me to give you some crayons."  
  
This time there was no answer from Obi-Wan.  
  
Sarah sighed and heard the doors open.  
  
"Ky-Gin!"  
  
The little boy threw up his hands as Qui-Gon and his apprentice Xanatos walked in.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan," he said picking up the boy. "Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Yea. I pwayed wit blocks."  
  
"You played with blocks?"  
  
"Yepp."  
  
"Umm, Master Jinn may I have a word?" Sarah asked quietly.  
  
"Of course." He said and put Obi-Wan down.  
  
As the two masters walked to the other side of the room Xanatos turned his attention to the three year old.  
  
"Do you even know the names of the colors you see?"  
  
"Nopers."  
  
"Well, Obi-Wan, let me tell you." Xanatos said, not very pleasantly.  
  
~*~  
  
"What seems to be the problem Master Engle?"  
  
"Obi-Wan still isn't talking."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"He's going to have to open up to me and others. What's going to happen when you go on a mission?"  
  
"I will work with him if you want. But I have a responsibility to my padawan."  
  
"I understand."  
  
~*~  
  
"Now listen up kid," Xanatos said holding up a circular shaped block.  
  
"This color is green."  
  
"Gween."  
  
Xanatos sighed, "Close enough, for now."  
  
He held up one in the shape of a star.  
  
"This color is purple."  
  
"P.puerple."  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan purple," he said getting annoyed.  
  
"Now, my favorite color is this one." He said holding up a square.  
  
"It's red."  
  
"Ed?"  
  
"No Obi-Wan red with a 'r' sound."  
  
"Ed."  
  
Xanatos sighed angrily.  
  
"Be patient with him Xanatos. He's only a baby."  
  
"He is not a baby anymore master. He's three."  
  
"Well, he's still a baby to me."  
  
Xanatos rolled his eyes.  
  
Qui-Gon ignored it and knelt down to Obi-Wan.  
  
"What's your favorite color Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Dis un," he said holding up a triangle shape.  
  
"Ahh, blue."  
  
"Yea, boo!"  
  
"Blue," Qui-Gon said slowly sounding out each letter.  
  
"Blllueee."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Blllueee."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
  
"You're getting so big."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled proudly.  
  
"Soo big!"  
  
Xanatos couldn't help but smile weakly. The boy was just beaming with energy.  
  
"Antos tout me de cowors."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Xanatos walked over and knelt down.  
  
"Show Master Qui-Gon the colors." He instructed.  
  
"Dis un is.. Puerple, and dis is gween!"  
  
"Very good Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon praised.  
  
"What about the other one, the square?"  
  
"Umm..ed?"  
  
"Yepp, red." Xanatos said, pleased with himself.  
  
"Who's favorite color is red Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Ummmmm, Antos?"  
  
"You got that right kid."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and turned his attention back to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Do you know what my favorite color is?"  
  
"Ummmmm, gween?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Me smart."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan."  
  
"How many cowors aw there?"  
  
"Very many."  
  
"Master," Xanatos interrupted "We need to be going."  
  
"Oh yes, of course."  
  
"Where you goin?"  
  
"Xanatos and I have a mission."  
  
"Misson? Who you misson?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought about it. He wanted to say 'your mother' but thought better of it.  
  
"Not missing Obi-Wan. A mission is when I go away for a while to help people.  
  
"Me go to?"  
  
"No only Xanatos and I."  
  
"When you be back?"  
  
"Soon." Qui-Gon said and nodded at Xanatos signaling that it was time to go.  
  
As Obi-Wan watched them go Xanatos turned around.  
  
"Hey, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Don't forget anything I teach you, especially the colors."  
  
"Okie."  
  
Qui-Gon turned and looked at the small boy.  
  
"Be good and talk to Master Engle."  
  
" 'Bout the cowors?"  
  
"Yes, about the colors."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please reply!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Cafeteria Food

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in my first chapter but I do not own Star Wars!!! The characters are not mine (with exception of a few)  
  
Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews Love them muches!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2~Cafetiria food  
  
"It's been three weeks since master Qui-Gon and Xanatos has been gone. Masters, I am still worried about young Obi-Wan. He is more talkative then normal but he is not communicating well with the other initiates."  
  
Master Engle stood in front of the council members verbalizing her worry for the young boy.  
  
The masters didn't respond for a moment, making Sarah most uncomfortable.  
  
"Grow out of it, he will." Yoda said.  
  
"Was there any trauma to the boy when he was a baby? Is he afraid of something?"  
  
"No, he's just different." Mace said and reflected on the conversation.  
  
"Different how?"  
  
"Mmmmm, time will tell."  
  
Sarah looked thoughtful as the masters sat in front of her.  
  
"Is that all you whish to speak about?" Mace asked.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Then you may go."  
  
She bowed respectfully and walked to the hanger where she would be waiting for the arrival of Qui-Gon Jinn. ~*~  
  
"That's a beautiful picture Obi-Wan, what is it?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yepp, all growed up."  
  
"Well, you're a very handsome knight."  
  
The three year old blushed at the comment made by Anna Bore, Master Engle's padawan. Obi-Wan had grown fond of her ever since she had come back from her solo mission. She was seventeen years old now with beautiful long golden hair and light green eyes.  
  
"I heard that Master Qui-Gon and Xanatos was due back today from their mission."  
  
"Ky-Gin comen' back?"  
  
"Yepp."  
  
"Oh boy!" Obi-Wan shouted and ran to look out the window waiting to see Qui- Gon and Xanatos come to see him.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah waited for a half an hour before she saw the ship that was bringing Qui-Gon and Xanatos back.  
  
It landed five minutes later and Qui-Gon walked off the ship and onto the hanger. Xanatos close behind.  
  
"Hello Master Qui-Gon, Xanatos." She said and bowed, the two bowed back and they walked toward the temple entrance.  
  
"I hope your mission was successful." Sarah said looking at Qui-Gon. She hadn't notice before but he was almost scary when she looked at him. Qui- Gon was very intimidating at his 6foot 4inch frame, large build, and intense blue eyes. But she knew him, and knew that he is very kind. His facial expression was neutral most of the time. When he talked to her his eyes glittered and pearly white teeth shone.  
  
Lost in her thoughts Sarah didn't notice that Qui-Gon was looking at her, his eyebrows in an arch.  
  
Blinking back to reality she blushed and walked back to the initiate training room.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Yes padawan?"  
  
"I think Master Sarah is infatuated with you."  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his padawan with the same expression he did with Sarah.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Xanatos said.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled inwardly and walked with his padawan to their room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Sarah where is Ky-Gin?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He might have gone to rest or eat. It was a long trip home."  
  
"Why didn't he come see me?"  
  
"He will don't worry Obi-Wan."  
  
He frowned and went back to drawing.  
  
Sarah felt sympathy for the young boy as she realized Xanatos would not be finished with his training by the time Obi-Wan will be able to become a padawan. That would mean Qui-Gon would not be able to be his master.  
  
Sara sighed, watched Obi-Wan a little longer then went to check on the baby initiates.  
  
Obi-Wan looked around at the other children in the room and realized there wasn't anyone watching. So silently he got off his chair and ran to the door. He was wondering which way he should go when he heard Master Windu walking down the hall.  
  
Quickly Obi-wan turned to the left and headed down the hall as fast as his little feet could carry him. Hearing voices coming from a room he went in. It was the cafeteria. Thinking that would a good place to start his search.  
  
~*~  
  
"Xanatos, I think I will be heading to the cafeteria to get some dinner, you can join me if you wish."  
  
"No thank you master. I think I will just meditate."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Walking down the hall he thought about Obi-Wan as he knew he might not be able to take him as his padawan. He walked into the cafeteria and felt a little pull in the force.  
  
There sitting in the far corner was Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile as he soaked in the moment of the little boy. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and his small face in his hands, a little frown forming on his lips.  
  
Qui-Gon quietly walked toward him. Sitting sown he mimicked Obi-Wan's position.  
  
Finally, after about two minutes sitting that way, getting all kind of stares from other jedi as they passed by. Obi-Wan looked over at the older master.  
  
"Why didn't you come see me?" he asked, a small tear gliding down his cheek.  
  
Qui-Gon wiped it away and pulled the young boy onto his lap.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I wanted to come see you but I had to settle in first." Qui-Gon started, trying to explain.  
  
"Oh, then you was hungry?"  
  
"Yes. So I came to the cafeteria."  
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan said looking at his hands.  
  
Qui-Gon was trying to thing of something else to say when the aroma of steamed potatoes filled his nose.  
  
"Would you like to get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yea hungy."  
  
"Okay let's get some food."  
  
"Yummmmm food."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and they walked to a table.  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. Not Happy

Authors note: I know it seems like this is just a collection of stories, but the plot will come soon. In chapter 4. This chapter might be short b/c I have writers block;)  
  
Chapter 3~Not Happy  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't exactly off the rook after escaping the initiate room the previous day, but Qui-Gon was now working with him on his communication skills.  
  
"But why do I hafta talk to tem? I don like em."  
  
"Why don't you like them?"  
  
"Cause em mean."  
  
"Well, maybe if you talk to them they won't be mean."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't say anything, he just stood there contiplating the idea.  
  
"Anyway, you talked to Master Engle and she isn't mean is she?" Qui-Gon said needing some backup.  
  
"No. But hers a master."  
  
"That doesn't make a difference."  
  
"It don't?"  
  
"No, but there are some masters who aren't as nice as other."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought that since he didn't have an answer maybe Obi-Wan wouldn't believe him.  
  
"You know Obi-Wan, I'm not nice to you just because I'm a master."  
  
"Then why you nice to me?"  
  
"Because I care about you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Xanatos entered the room then and walked over to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Master, are we going to practice now?"  
  
"Yes. I will be there in a few minutes."  
  
Xanatos bowed to his master and left.  
  
"Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why is Antos not happy?"  
  
"You think Xanatos isn't happy?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Well, he look sad."  
  
"Hmmmm, I should talk to him about."  
  
When Obi-Wan didn't say anything Qui-Gon looked at him, a question forming in his mind.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you happy."  
  
"Umm, I aint sad."  
  
"But are you happy?"  
  
"No." he said, a little quiver in his voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm ittle an I wanna go on missons wit you."  
  
Qui-Gon knew he had to get to the training room but decided to comfort the little boy.  
  
"Perhaps when your older."  
  
"Okie Ky-Gin."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and left the room.  
  
~TBC~  
  
I know its short, I will upload A LOT tomorrow!!!! 


	4. The Eve of Nightmares

Chapter 4~ The Eve of Nightmares  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn woke up suddenly feeling a huge disturbance in the force. Wondering what had caused it, he went to check on his padawan.  
  
Standing outside Xanatos' door he saw that he was fine.  
  
Not wanting to go back to bed until he found out what had woken him he pulled on his robe and walked out into the hall.  
  
Almost unconsciously he wondered around the temple until he reached the room of initiates.  
  
Sensing a problem from behind the door he cautiously entered the room. Then, going to Obi-Wan's bedside he almost fainted.  
  
There in blood-covered sheets was the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting up, Qui-Gon had realized that it had all been a horrible nightmare. He felt the fear leave his body and a cold sweat run down his face.  
  
Looking at the clock that read 3:15, he put his head on the powder soft pillow and fell asleep once more.  
  
~*~  
  
After the events of that same day Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. Waking up at 3:15 he went to see if his master was sleeping. He wouldn't usually, but the force was urging him to Qui-Gon's room.  
  
Walking faster he entered his masters room to find nothing but emptiness.  
  
"Master?" He called quietly, getting no answer.  
  
Feeling fear running silently through his veins, Obi-Wan was beginning to panic.  
  
He looked all over their living area but still could not find his master.  
  
Obi-Wan bolted out of the room and into the hallway, making his way to the council room.  
  
Not paying any attention to where he was going he ran into a man in about his late 30's, though you would never know it.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," he apologized and was about to leave when the man stopped him.  
  
"What's your name padawan?"  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi sir." He was now wondering what the interrogation was for.  
  
"I found you," the man said, tears welding in his eyes, "I found you."  
  
Then the man pulled Obi-Wan into a loving hug.  
  
"You found me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan looked slightly confused. Either this man was mentally ill, or he mixed him up with someone else.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Wayne Kenobi. I'm your father."  
  
Obi-Wan could just stand there. Finally remembering what hi was doing in the first place, turned to his father.  
  
"I'm very happy to have met you, but I can't talk right now."  
  
Wayne was about to reply when Obi-Wan ran to the initiate room.  
  
Not knowing why the force led him there he walked in a gasped. The scene in front of him made Obi-Wan fall to his knees crying.  
  
"Master."  
  
There in front of him was Qui-Gon, hung from the ceiling, light saber wounds al over his body. He was dead.  
  
"He got in the way."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to face his master's killer. Wayne Kenobi.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah heard Obi-Wan crying from the other room. Getting up and pulling on her robe, she went to him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"  
  
"Master Ky-Gin.he's dead." Obi-Wan wanted to tell her more, but couldn't remember what had happened.  
  
Sarah's breath caught in her chest, and realizing that Obi-Wan had a nightmare she comforted him the best she could.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you had a dream. Master Qui-Gon is alive."  
  
"Deam? But it was sary."  
  
"Sometimes dreams can be scary."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
"Okie."  
  
Sarah hugged him and tucked the young boy back into bed. She smiled as she watched Obi-Wan close his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Qui-Gon was just about sleeping again when he got a headache.  
  
The same happened to Sarah.  
  
Neither of them knew why, but would be shocked at what they would find the next day.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!! More will be up tonight. 


	5. The Morn of Loss

Chapter 5~ Morn of Loss  
  
Sara woke to the sound of a dozen little initiates running around the room opposite hers. She stretched her neck and went into the room.  
  
"Good morning children."  
  
"Good morning Master Engle." The initiates said in unison.  
  
"How is everyone this morning?"  
  
They didn't say anything. One little initiate, Jaden, spoke.  
  
"Master Engle, Obi-Wan is missing."  
  
"Oh not to worry, Master Jinn probably took him this morning." She said trying to convince herself more then the initiates.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master, when do you want to start training practice today?"  
  
"Later this afternoon. I must work with young Obi-Wan this morning on his communication skills. But you may go if you want."  
  
Xanatos sighed and nodded.  
  
"Not to worry padawan, I will join you later."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Satisfied with the answer he got Qui-Gon walked out of the room.  
  
Going down to the initiate room he felt a slight twinge in the force. Quickening his steps he walked in to find nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," Sarah strode over to where he was standing and looked at his side surprised not to find Obi-Wan there. "Umm, did you happen to take Obi-Wan this morning?"  
  
"No, I was just coming to get him now. You don't know where he is?"  
  
"No. But he probably just went to find you."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded, but started to get worried.  
  
"I will check some places he likes to go. Will you inform the council?" Qui- Gon asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he headed for the cafeteria.  
  
~*~  
  
Sarah watched Qui-Gon rush out of the room and down the hall towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Anna, I'm going to need you to come watch the initiates, we have one missing." She said into her comlink.  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Sarah waited until Anna got there then headed toward the council room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh, Master Jinn. The usual?" A gruff voice asked from behind the counter.  
  
"No Ed, I'm actually looking for an initiate. Young Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"No initiate has been in here this morning. He came in here a few days ago, but you found him."  
  
"Yes. Well thank you for your time." The jedi said and left the cafeteria.  
  
~*~  
  
"You don't understand, I must see the council!" Sarah half shouted at Knight Lila.  
  
"I'm sorry but they are in a meeting right now."  
  
Sara would not take no for an answer. She walked past Lila's desk and burst into the council room.  
  
Lila, surprised followed her in.  
  
"I'm sorry masters she just came in." Lila said, explaining the intrusion.  
  
Master Windu held up a hand "that is alright Lila you can go. Please contact Master Jinn and have him come here immediately. Tell him to come alone."  
  
Lila nodded and bowed.  
  
Sarah was looking around and was relieved to find Obi-Wan there. He was with a man. She thought she recognized him, then, it hit her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon tapped his comlink.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The council would like to see you."  
  
"I'll get my padawan and be there in a minute."  
  
"That won't is necessary. The council only wishes to see you."  
  
Half surprised, Qui-Gon walked to the council room.  
  
When he got there Lila said he should go right in. He did and was relieved to find Obi-Wan there. Then his attention went to the man next to the initiate.  
  
"Wayne Kenobi."  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6~ The Meeting  
"Well hello Master Jinn."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Qui-Gon asked not moving his eyes from Wayne.  
  
"I just came for what's mine." He said and put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
  
Qui-Gon saw the look of confusion on Obi-Wan's face and put his hand out.  
  
Obi-Wan walked toward him and took it.  
  
"Qui-Gon, Wayne has come for Obi-Wan." Mace said, guilt flooding his voice.  
  
"He can't have him." He said sternly and picked up Obi-Wan.  
  
Mace knew that Qui-Gon wasn't going to give up easily if at all.  
  
"Qui-Gon, this is out of our hands. When Obi-Wan was born it was just his mothers consent. Now that Wayne has come back to claim Obi-Wan, there is nothing we can do."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, he would not let Wayne take Obi-Wan away from him.  
  
"Olivia wanted Obi-Wan to become a jedi, and she wanted me to protect him. How can I do that when he isn't here?"  
  
Yoda then spoke for the first time. "Keep Obi-Wan here we cannot. Only with Mr. Kenobi's consent we can."  
  
Qui-Gon knew this would be a challenge now that Yoda himself didn't even know what to do.  
  
"Well no that this little dispute is over, I would like to take my son." Wayne said holding out his arms.  
  
"No." Qui-Gon said and backed up towards the door.  
  
"Qui-Gon, give Obi-Wan to his father." Mace commanded.  
  
"No. I will not give him up," he said pulling Obi-Wan closer to him, if that was possible.  
  
"Well you don't really have a choice now do you, Master Jinn?" Wayne said mockingly then turned to Obi-Wan. "You want to come with daddy don't you?"  
  
"No! I wanna stay wit Ky-Gin."  
  
"But you can lead a normal life, go to school, and have a family."  
  
"No! Wanna stay wit Ky-Gin!"  
  
Obi-wan pulled Qui-Gon's robe over his face hoping it would keep him from his father.  
  
Qui-Gon casually walked toward the door, but when it didn't open he turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry Qui-Gon, but we cannot keep Obi-Wan here."  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to let him take Obi-wan. He's a convicted felon! He has changed his name so many times his own mother probably doesn't even know his true one! He will leave Obi-Wan in danger! And I cannot allow that to happen. I gave Olivia my word."  
  
No one moved after Qui-Gon's out burst. The council had never looked up all the files of Wayne Kenobi so they did.  
  
"Qui-Gon's right." Mace said reading the information that Lilia got for them. He continued to read it out loud.  
  
"Wayne Kenobi, aka John Samon, aka Hayden Islam, aka Yanni Thymine.  
  
Qui-Gon's face was still hard when the council turned back to 'Wayne'.  
  
"Leave the temple you must! Never come back you will!" Yoda said and two jedi came in to escort him out.  
  
"I will be back for my son Qui-Gon Jinn, never forget that!"  
  
Once Wayne was gone Obi-Wan came out from hiding under Qui-Gon's robe.  
  
"He gone Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan, he's gone."  
  
Obi-wan wrapped his little arms around Qui-Gon's neck and he held on tight.  
  
"It's time for Obi-Wan to go to his classes." Mace said and looked at Qui- Gon.  
  
"Masters, if it is okay, I would like to take Obi-Wan and Xanatos to the planet of Gynin."  
  
"For what reason Qui-Gon?"  
  
"A much needed vacation."  
  
Yoda thought it over. He knew Qui-Gon was happy that Obi-Wan was not taken from the temple and he knew that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would someday be master and padawan, but Qui-Gon had a padawan now. The master and padawan bond may weaken if Qui-Gon spent too much time with Obi-Wan. But taking the situation at hand he agreed.  
  
"Permission granted. Take Xanatos and Obi-Wan to Gynin you will."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled then bowed.  
  
When he was in the hall he sat Obi-Wan down and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Obi-Wan I'm so happy we got to keep you."  
  
"Me too Ky-Gin."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and touched the small boys face.  
  
"Ky-Gin, were we goen'?"  
  
"On a trip."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: If you want more information on Wayne and Olivia read, Obi Wan Kenobi Lifes Journey. It's about Obi-Wan's birth. 


	7. Authors Note

I might not have anymore up till the end of this week b/c i have some semester projects due and when i put softball in the mix I dont have a lot of extra time. But thank you all for replying!  
  
More to come!  
  
~Steph 


	8. Vacation to Gynin

Sorry I haven't posted in a while but since it's the weekend I'll have more time!!!  
  
Chapter 7~Vacation to Gynin  
  
Obi-Wan was running around the ship with so much energy, just watching him made Qui-Gon tired.  
  
"Master, why are we going to Gynin?"  
  
"To get away from the pressures of the temple."  
  
Xanatos nodded.  
  
"And master, why did he have to come?" He asked pointing to Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and looked at his padawan.  
  
"Remember when the council wanted to talk with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Obi-Wan's father had come to take him. I thought we were going to loose him. Not even Yoda knew what to do."  
  
Qui-Gon told Xanatos the rest of the story. When he looked up Obi-Wan had run off somewhere.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Yeah Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Come sit down we will be landing soon."  
  
It didn't take long for Qui-Gon to hear the little feet of Obi-Wan running to him. Obi-wan jumped on Qui-Gon's lap and they waited to land.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ky-Gin look at the bired!"  
  
Obi-Wan started to chase after some native pepin birds.  
  
"This place is so peaceful," Qui-Gon said to Xanatos as they walked toward the beach.  
  
"Will we be training while we are here?"  
  
"No. This is a place to meditate and relax." He said smiling.  
  
"How long will we be here?"  
  
"Hmmm, about three days."  
  
Qui-Gon started to walk to the hut where the jedi would be staying when he heard Xanatos laughing. He turned around and saw Obi-Wan being chased by three pepin birds. He couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.  
  
"Ky-Gin help me!" He yelled, running as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
Qui-Gon stood in his path and swiped Obi-Wan up. He waved his hand at the birds and they flew away.  
  
Obi-wan had his face buried in Qui-Gon's shoulder.  
  
"You're okay now Obi-Wan."  
  
He lifted his head and looked at Qui-Gon with a tear-streaked face.  
  
"The bireds were gonna get me."  
  
"I wouldn't let the birds get you Obi-Wan."  
  
"An' Antos was laughing at me."  
  
"I know, and that wasn't very nice." They came to the beach and Qui-Gon put Obi-Wan down. "Why don't you go swimming?"  
  
"Okie."  
  
Obi-Wan started to run toward the water. After taking off his boots he went into the water.  
  
"Xanatos."  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Watch Obi-Wan while I take our luggage to the hut."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Xanatos watched Qui-Gon go then he turned around and walked toward the water.  
  
"Hey Antos the water is bue!"  
  
"Blue, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yea blluee." He said and started to splash around in the water.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I hurt me foot on something."  
  
Obi-Wan limped up to the sand and sat down so Xanatos could examine his foot.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like you stepped on a rock or something." He said then walked out to the place where Obi-Wan cut himself. Sifting through the sand Xanatos found a conch shell.  
  
"Well Obi-Wan, it looks like you cut yourself on a conch shell."  
  
"K..C..Kone.. Whats a onch sell?"  
  
"A conch shell is a seashell. When you put it up to your ear you can hear the ocean."  
  
"Let me listen."  
  
Xanatos gave Obi-Wan the shell and watched as he smiled at his newfound toy.  
  
"Why aren't you swimming Obi-Wan?"  
  
Qui-Gon asked coming up behind Obi-Wan and Xanatos.  
  
"I hurt meslef."  
  
"You did? How?"  
  
"I stepped on a onch sell."  
  
"A conch shell?"  
  
"Yepp. See?" he said holding it up.  
  
Qui-Gon took it and put it up to his ear.  
  
"Do you hear the ocean Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Yes I do." He said and gave the shell back to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Ky-Gin will you heal my foots?"  
  
"Which foot did you hurt?"  
  
"dis un." He said and pointed to his left.  
  
Qui-Gon took out some bacta and wrap to fix Obi-Wan's foot.  
  
"Thanks Ky-Gin." He said getting up and running back to the water.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes Xanatos?"  
  
"Would it be alright if I go and meditate now?"  
  
"Yes that would be fine. It's getting to be twilight time anyway."  
  
Xanatos nodded and walked to the hut.  
  
About a half an hour later it started to get dark.  
  
Still under the watchful eye of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was getting tired. Qui-Gon watched the little boy walk back onto the sand, his conch shell in hand.  
  
"Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan?"  
  
"How long we stayen'?"  
  
"Just three days."  
  
"So tomorrow and the next day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Perhaps it's time for young initiates to go to bed." Qui-Gon said looking at Obi-Wan.  
  
Reluctantly Obi-Wan agreed and Qui-Gon helped him into bed.  
  
"Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I wish we could stay longer."  
  
"I know. Perhaps someday we will return."  
  
"Okie, Ky-Gin."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan closed his eyes, then he walked out of the room and went to find Xanatos.  
  
* *  
  
"Good evening padawan."  
  
Xanatos looked up from his data pad.  
  
"Good evening master."  
  
"Is there anything you would want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"No. Just relax."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled.  
  
"Then that's exactly what we will do."  
  
~TBC~ 


	9. Back to the temple

Chapter 8~ Back to the Temple  
The next day Qui-Gon woke up later then he would normally would have. The soft breeze cleared his mind and he got out of bed. After putting on his tunic he stretched and looked out the window. He smiled and let out a short laugh at the sight he saw.  
  
"Obi-Wan, how am I supposed to build you a sand castle when you keep knocking it down?"  
  
"Me don' know."  
  
"Well why don't you stop for a few minutes?"  
  
" 'Cause it's fun!" he said and jumped into the sand that Xanatos was using to build.. well at least trying to build a sand castle.  
  
"That's it!" Xanatos yelled and pulled Obi-Wan off his feet and then he threw him into the ocean. He waited a few seconds to make sure Obi-Wan came up for air, then went back to constructing a sand castle.  
  
"Antos! Why did you get me wet?"  
  
"Because you kept getting in my way Obi-Wan." He said finishing the first pillar of the castle. Obi-Wan kicked it over then ran away before Xanatos could grab him. He kept slipping in the sand as he was running aimlessly.  
  
Qui-Gon never took his watchful eyes off Obi-Wan and Xanatos. He watched as Xanatos got up and ran towards Obi-Wan.  
  
"Gotcha!" He said as he tackled the young boy.  
  
"Antos get off! You're squishin me!"  
  
Xanatos just laughed and stood up.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to escape but failed.  
  
"Padawan what are you doing to poor, defenseless Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked walked out of the hut.  
  
"Poor and defenseless?" Xanatos asked still trying to keep his grip on Obi- Wan.  
  
"Ky-Gin help me!"  
  
"Qui-Gon laughed and looked at Xanatos.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"But master he keeps knocking down my sand castle." Xanatos whined.  
  
"Well, I will keep him busy. Come on Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon instructed.  
  
Obi-Wan got up and followed Qui-Gon.  
  
"What are you two doing up so early anyway?" He asked Obi-Wan as they walked along the shore gathering shells.  
  
"Well, I got up and yous was sleepen'. So I woke Antos up."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
" 'Cause you was sleepy."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan's honesty and consideration.  
  
"Ky-Gin what you thinken'?"  
  
"Well, a lot of things."  
  
"Oh. I'm gonna go swimmen' k Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Okay Obi-Wan be careful."  
  
"Okie."  
  
Qui-Gon sat down on the sand and felt his padawan coming toward him.  
  
"Did you finish the castle you were building?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Qui-Gon looked over to where Xanatos came from and only saw a pile of sand.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Well, it was over there."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"I kicked it over."  
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon asked, getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"Well, I guess he grows on you." He said pointing to Obi-Wan.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. Then he realized how much he had smiled this vacation. Probably more then he ever had.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything master?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
Xanatos looked back out into the water then walked to the hut.  
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes and felt the sun cover his face. He was almost sleeping when he felt water drops fall on his head. Opening his eyes he was Obi-Wan standing over him.  
  
"Is something wrong Obi-Wan?"  
  
"No Ky-Gin. I got this for you." He said and gave Qui-Gon a rare claptin shell.  
  
"Thank you Obi-Wan," he said and Obi-Wan sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you know what it is Ky-Gin?"  
  
"Yes. Do you?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"Well it's a sea shell."  
  
"Like my onch sell?"  
  
"Yes. But it is from a vary rare species. Sometimes you can find rare stones in them."  
  
"Does dis un have a stone in it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well see!"  
  
"Alright." Qui-Gon took out a small knife from his boot, inserting it and cutting the muscle off the shell he opened it up.  
  
Obi-Wan's face fell, as the shell was empty.  
  
"No stone." He said grumpily and he folded his small arms around his chest.  
  
"That's okay Obi-Wan."  
  
"No it isn't! I wanted to get you someting special." He said tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Not wanting Obi-Wan to be upset he pulled him close and looked at the shell.  
  
"Obi-Wan I like this very much."  
  
"You do?" Obi-Wan asked wiping his tears off his face.  
  
"Yeah, and."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes Xanatos?"  
  
"There is a message for you from the temple."  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon said and walked back to the hut.  
  
Xanatos looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
" 'Cause I was sad."  
  
"Are you sad anymore?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
* * *  
  
"Qui-Gon we need you to come back to the temple as soon as possible. We will be sending a ship. It should arrive about the third hour."  
  
Qui-Gon watched the holographic figure of Mace Windu and listened intently.  
  
"I can't give out much information here. It's too risky. But the council will inform you on all the details when you arrive."  
  
The jedi master had worry on his face that Qui-Gon noted.  
  
He would need to inform his padawan of the possible problem.  
  
* * *  
  
Walking back outside Qui-Gon saw Xanatos and Obi-Wan wading in the shallow water.  
  
"Xanatos I must speak with you."  
  
Xanatos walked to Qui-Gon, his bare feet burning on the hot sand.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
Making sure Obi-Wan was out of earshot he told Xanatos what Mace had said.  
  
"So I will need you to pack your things. The ship will be here soon."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
Qui-Gon went back to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yes Ky-Gin?"  
  
"We will need to be leaving today."  
  
"Today? But we were gonna stay till tomorrow."  
  
"I know but the council needs to speak with me."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and put on his boots.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later the ship came to take then back to the temple.  
  
After getting settled down Xanatos was the first to talk.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and looked at his padawan.  
  
"Yes. It will be."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Thank you all for replying I appreciate it a lot! 


	10. False Alarm

Chapter 9~ False Alarm  
Xanatos and Obi-Wan slept almost the entire trip back. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, was awake thinking and meditating on the problem at the temple.  
  
'Maybe the temple is under attack. Or Wayne had made a threat towards the jedi in order to get Obi-Wan.'  
  
The thoughts of what could possibly be wrong raced though Qui-Gon's mind.  
  
"Master jedi?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see the pilot standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We are about to land."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and went to wake Xanatos and Obi-Wan up.  
  
"Xanatos." He calmly urged his teen apprentice out of bed.  
  
"Xanatos, we will be landing soon."  
  
The youthful face of Xanatos come out from under the covers and he opened his eyes, just to close them and put his pillow over his head.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and pulled the covers off his padawan.  
  
"Master, I'm tired."  
  
"You can sleep later."  
  
Xanatos groaned and got out of bed.  
  
Convinced his padawan was getting up, Qui-Gon crossed the hall into Obi- Wan's small room.  
  
He sat down on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
The young boy stirred and opened his light blue eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we're almost to the temple."  
  
Qui-Gon watched him sit up and rub his eyes.  
  
"I'm hungy Ky-Gin."  
  
"Okay, we will get some food when we get to the temple."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and got up.  
  
"Hey Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Well you go wake up Xanatos?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Obi-Wan practically flew across the hall and on the Xanatos' bed.  
  
"Antos wake up!" he said jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm up Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Antos wake up!" He said again.  
  
Xanatos hit Obi-Wan with his pillow then wrapped him tightly in his blankets.  
  
"Me can't see!"  
  
Xanatos laughed and walked to the sitting room where Qui-Gon was waiting.  
  
"Where's Obi-Wan?"  
  
"In bed."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and walked to Xanatos' room.  
  
"Me can't see!"  
  
Realizing that Xanatos had done this, he rolled his eyes and helped Obi-Wan out of the blankets.  
  
"Oh. Ky-Gin!"  
  
The little boy grabbed on to Qui-Gon's robes.  
  
"Antos did dat!"  
  
"I know."  
  
With Obi-Wan hanging on to him Qui-Gon walked back into the sitting room and they waited to land.  
  
* * *  
  
"We must see the council immediately."  
  
"Of course Master Qui-Gon, you can go in now."  
  
He nodded his thanks and walked in, Xanatos close behind.  
  
As he stood in front of the council members, Qui-Gon noticed the small surprise that covered Mace, Yoda, and Ki-Adi Mundi's faces that he was here.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, not expecting you until tomorrow evening we were."  
  
Qui-Gon was most surprised at this statement.  
  
"What do you mean? I got a message from Master Windu that we should come back immediately.  
  
Mace looked up.  
  
"I never contacted you."  
  
Qui-Gon was thinking about the situation when Xanatos spoke.  
  
"You did master. You even sent us a ship."  
  
* * *  
  
It took three weeks to figure out the problem that had happened at Gynin. Mace Windu's holographic message was from a previous recording. And the ship got the same malfunction and was told to pick the jedi up.  
  
Standing in front of the council again, Master Yoda and the rest were sending Qui-Gon and Xanatos on a very difficult mission.  
  
"And you also know it may take many weeks. Possibly a couple months.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded his understanding.  
  
"You well also encounter many opportunities to be tempted by the dark side." Windu looked especially hard at Xanatos. "We hope you will make the right decisions and may the force be with you."  
  
The two jedi bowed and left for the hanger.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Authors Note: The next chapter Obi-Wan will be able to speak better and he will be growing up so enjoy the young Obi-Wan while you can!  
  
PS: Thanks for the reviews. 


	11. 4 months is too long

Chapter 10~ 4 months is too long  
Obi-Wan's fourth birthday was three weeks after Qui-Gon and Xanatos had left. He got new robes and ice cream treats from Master Engle and her apprentice.  
  
Yoda and mace visited him as well, to wish him a happy birthday and to let him know that he would be taking pre-learning classes.  
  
Obi-Wan was excited that he would be able to learn and be smarter for when Qui-Gon gets back.  
  
"Master Yoda?"  
  
"Yes Kenobi?"  
  
"When will Ky-Gon and Xanatos be back?"  
  
Yoda looked at the floor in thought, then back to the young boy in front of him.  
  
"Patient you must be Obi-Wan. Patient."  
  
That was all he said and the short master walked back to the council room.  
  
Obi-Wan went back to his room and pulled out the conch shell he got at Gynin. Putting up to his ear he remembered swimming in the ocean and playing with Xanatos and Qui-Gon. Then he remembered when his father came to take him away from all he knew.  
  
It made him sad to think about it, so he went to the arts and crafts room and started to color.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is something bothering you master?" Xanatos asked the morning of Obi-Wan's birthday.  
  
"Today is Obi-Wan's birthday, and the day his mother died."  
  
Xanatos rolled his eyes, wondering how a jedi who lives for the moment keeps remembering and returning to the past.  
  
"It's in the past master. It's time to move on."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and looked at his padawan.  
  
"You're right, but it's not wise to forget the past either."  
  
Xanatos nodded and turned away. The jealousy was eating at his very soul. The thought of his master liking an initiate more then him was so much to handle. Without realizing it, Xanatos was at his breaking point.  
  
* * *  
  
Three months had passed after Obi-Wan's birthday and he had received word that Qui-Gon and Xanatos would be returning to Coruscant.  
  
"Qui-Gon and Xanatos coming back?"  
  
"Yes. But you have to go to your lessons today." Master Engle told the young initiate.  
  
"Okay. And when lessons is over Ky-Gon and Xanatos come and see me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh boy!" he yelled jumping up and down.  
  
Master Engle took the boy to his lessons then reported to the council.  
  
"How is he doing?" Mace asked as Sarah stood in front of him.  
  
"Obi-Wan is doing very well master. He is almost mastering the things he is being taught."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, for example, the alphabet, numbers, and basic pronunciation."  
  
"And only four years old he is." Yoda said "Special, the boy is."  
  
The masters considered the short master and then Sarah was excused.  
  
* * *  
  
"We will need to report to the council as soon as we arrive." Qui-Gon said turning to his apprentice.  
  
Xanatos snorted.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe we should check on precious Obi-Wan first."  
  
Qui-Gon ignored him, hearing the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
The ship arrived in the hanger right on time and the pair made their way to the temple.  
  
"Xanatos is something bothering you?"  
  
"Not at all Qui-Gon."  
  
The jedi was about to respond when Sarah came to greet them.  
  
"Hello master Qui-Gon, Xanatos, how was your trip?"  
  
"It could have been better." Xanatos said and walked pass her.  
  
"Please forgive him. I'm not sure why he is acting so unpleasantly."  
  
"It's okay Qui-Gon, he's a teen age boy."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. He may have only been Xanatos' master for three and a half years but he knew something was wrong with his padawan.  
  
* * *  
  
"I hope your mission was successful?" Mace stated more then asked.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and started to explain.  
  
"We were able to protect the senator and get the agreement they needed."  
  
"Very good." Mace said and continued to talk with Qui-Gon about the mission. Yoda, however, was focusing his attention on the apprentice at Qui- Gon's side.  
  
"Much anger I feel coming from you, young Xanatos."  
  
Qui-Gon and Mace stopped talking and they looked at Xanatos.  
  
The young padawan stiffened and stood straight.  
  
"It's just stress Master Yoda."  
  
"Hmmm, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, suffering."  
  
"Leads to the dark side, I know."  
  
"Then listen you must!"  
  
Qui-Gon was about to defend his padawan when Yoda spoke again.  
  
"Leave the council room you must. Talk with your master we will."  
  
Xanatos looked at his master who nodded.  
  
Without a bow or nod to Yoda or Mace, Xanatos left.  
  
~TBC~ 


	12. One on One

Chapter 11~ One on One  
As the door closed behind him, Qui-Gon sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, he has been under some pressure."  
  
"Have to defend your padawan, you do not."  
  
Qui-Gon closed his mouth and stood in front of mace and Yoda.  
  
"Much fear and anger I feel coming from him."  
  
"He is young, but I will train him to understand. I have been focusing too much on his saber skills."  
  
"Blame yourself, you must not."  
  
"We worry about Xanatos. He shows so little compassion."  
  
"Many jedi like solitude, my apprentice happens to be one of them."  
  
"Solitude is different, my old friend."  
  
"You can't be telling me you think my apprentice will turn."  
  
Yoda looked at the floor in thought.  
  
"Cautious you must be."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed.  
  
"I have little doubt in my padawan," he said sternly and bowed, not wanting to continue the conversation.  
  
Mace nodded and Qui-Gon walked out.  
  
As he started to walk towards the apartment he shared with Xanatos, Qui-Gon thought about what the council had said. 'They're wrong. My padawan will Not Turn to the dark side.'  
  
Absentmindedly Qui-Gon found himself outside the initiate room.  
  
Needing to see a friendly face, he walked in.  
  
All the initiates were running around playing tag or hide-and-go-seek.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" he asked, somewhat loudly to get his attention.  
  
He hadn't seen the boy for months and he missed him terribly.  
  
"Qui-Gon?!"  
  
The jedi looked toward the right side of the room and saw Obi-Wan.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" He yelled and ran toward him, arms open.  
  
The tall jedi got down on his knees and was almost pushed over by Obi-Wan. Running his hand through his hair Qui-Gon realized how much he missed the boy.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Qui-Gon." Obi-wan said quietly.  
  
Sarah Engle walked in and saw the reunion. The sight almost made her cry. She had never seen Qui-Gon with such emotion on his face. She knew he had been through a lot of pain and suffering. 'This boy may just be the medicine he needs.' She thought and went to prepare dinner for the initiates.  
  
"Qui-Gon I have so much to tell you 'bout!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he pulled away from Qui-Gon.  
  
"I went to school a little bit and learned lots of stuff!"  
  
"You did? What did you learn?"  
  
"Umm, I learned numbers and letters." He said and suddenly looked upset.  
  
"What's wrong Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Qui-Gon's head hurts."  
  
'How does he know?' He thought and then stood up with him.  
  
"Qui-Gon should go take a nap. That's what I do when I don't feel good."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled weakly and hugged the boy.  
  
"You know, I think you're right Obi-Wan." He said and put him down.  
  
"When you feel better, you come back and I tell you 'bout numbers and letters?"  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Qui-Gon." He said and turned back towards his friends.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and went to his apartment.  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
He looked around the room and spotted Xanatos sitting on the floor, meditating.  
  
"Xanatos?"  
  
His padawan opened his eyes and looked crossly at Qui-Gon.  
  
"So, what did the 'oh so high masters' say about me this time?"  
  
"Xanatos, you just have to learn to control your anger."  
  
"Control it like a jedi?"  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said, keeping his voice soft.  
  
"Well maybe if I wasn't pushed aside for those in your past and Obi-Wan, maybe my tolerance level would be higher."  
  
"I do not push you aside!" Qui-Gon yelled, loosing his own temper.  
  
"Yes you do! How does anyone expect me to control my hatred when you cant?"  
  
"I don't feel hate toward you! I love you like a son Xanatos!"  
  
"No you don't! You can only love that initiate!" And with that Xanatos stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~TBC~ 


	13. One more test

Chapter 12~ One more test  
The next day Qui-Gon woke up and went to Xanatos' room. He knocked softly.  
  
"Xanatos?"  
  
Getting no answer, he opened the door. He was only slightly surprised when he found his padawan's bed empty.  
  
Reaching out with the force Qui-Gon found out that his padawan was in the council room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sending you and your master on a mission, we are."  
  
"Then why are you just speaking to me?"  
  
"We need you to know that this mission will test you to the limits of your bond with your master as well as your jedi honor and responsibility."  
  
"And, you don't think I can handle it. You want me to go on this mission so I WILL fail. That's what you really want isn't it? You want to see me fail!"  
  
After his outburst Xanatos looked at the stunned faces of the masters sitting in front of him.  
  
"Xanatos, we never want to see a padawan fail. We need all the jedi we can possibly get, but they need to be tested. They have all been tested. Even your master, and granted, most of them have passed."  
  
Yoda, never taking his eyes off the padawan in front of him, didn't say a word.  
  
As if on cue, Qui-Gon burst into the room.  
  
"Ahh, Master Jinn, how nice of you to join us." Mace said as Qui-Gon bowed.  
  
"What ever my padawan has done, I assure you tha.."  
  
"Qui-Gon, your apprentice...."  
  
"I can never do anything right can I master?"  
  
"Xanatos I was just thinking."  
  
"Yeah? Well you thought wrong."  
  
This is exactly what the council was talking about. The master/padawan bond is weakening every day between the two. Xanatos would get one more test.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Sorry it's so short more will be up this Saturday. Friday, maybe, because the new Ewan McGregor movie 'Down with love' is coming out Friday and I need to go see it. 


	14. No explainations

Chapter 13~ No explanations  
  
"Okay class can anyone tell me what this letter is?" Master Engle asked, and almost every little hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Okay, how about Jacquelyn."  
  
"That is the letter P. Like in padawan."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Qui-Gon was looking through the window at the initiates and his eyes rested on Obi-Wan.  
  
Sarah could feel his presence and excused herself from the class.  
  
"Master Jinn. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Nothing, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, um, never mind. So are you here to see Obi-Wan?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and went to get Obi-Wan.  
  
"Obi-Wan, would you come here please?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
The little boy hopped off his chair and saw Qui-Gon waiting for him.  
  
"Qui-Gon!"  
  
The tall master bent down to pick the boy up.  
  
"Are you taking me out of class early?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm leaving on a mission today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Qui-Gon hugged the boy and sat him down. Then he turn back to Sarah  
  
"Please take care of him."  
  
"Don't worry Qui-Gon, I always do."  
  
He nodded and started to leave for the hanger.  
  
"Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take care of yourself."  
  
He smiled and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where have you been master?" Xanatos asked when Qui-Gon came up.  
  
"I had to say goodbye to Obi-Wan."  
  
Xanatos decided it better not to say anything and just get on the ship.  
  
The trip to Neible was short and Qui-Gon just hoped that this would be a short and easy mission.  
  
* * *  
  
"What can I do fer ya?"  
  
"We would like to see the King please." Qui-Gon told the some-what dimwitted guard.  
  
"And you might ya be?"  
  
"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Xanatos DeCruet." Qui- Gon explained.  
  
"Ahh yes, the jedi." The guard said and turned to his partner, he whispered something and they let them in.  
  
"Oh yes, most honorable jedi how nice of you to help us."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed.  
  
"It is our pleasure to be of some service."  
  
"Please, sit." King Morton said and motioned to a couch.  
  
The jedi sat and the king explained his problem.  
  
Xanatos was only half listening but became interested when he heard his surname.  
  
"And under the leadership of David DeCruet."  
  
Xanatos felt his master stiffen.  
  
/What is it/  
  
/Nothing/  
  
Xanatos waited until he and Qui-Gon were in their room before interrogating his master.  
  
"Why did you stiffen in the room master? Something is obviously bothering you."  
  
"It was nothing Xanatos."  
  
Still not convinced, he sighed.  
  
"Why wont you just tell me?!"  
  
"It's not that easy. And I don't feel that it's the right time to tell you." And without another word he left.  
  
"You're wrong master. I will find out, without your help if I must."  
  
~TBC~ 


	15. Learning the truth

Chapter 14~Learning the Truth  
  
"Master jedi!"  
  
Qui-Gon woke up immediately.  
  
"Master jedi, we are under attack!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On the outskirts. At least 100 troops have attacked our soldiers."  
  
Qui-Gon was up in a flash. He put on his tunic and robe and went to get Xanatos.  
  
"Xanatos wake up!"  
  
"Well good morning to you to master."  
  
"Xanatos King Morton's soldiers are under attack."  
  
Xanatos got up hurriedly, but reluctantly and got changed.  
  
Qui-Gon was waiting outside his padawan's room, talking to a guard when Xanatos came out.  
  
"Okay Master I'm ready."  
  
"Very good." He said and turned to the man he was talking to. "Tell whoever is in charge that my padawan and I will be there momentarily."  
  
"Yes master jedi."  
  
Xanatos noted that the soldier was no older then himself.  
  
"This is terrible. They are sending men my age into battle."  
  
"I agree, but king Morton needs all the help he can get."  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the temple Yoda was meditating. Flashes of death and darkness ran through his mind.  
  
A mark of the crown.  
  
An heir to the thrown.  
  
Anger.  
  
Pain.  
  
Suffering.  
  
The Dark Side.  
  
Suddenly he opened his eyes. The room he was in was empty. But he had felt a presence.  
  
Something terrible was going to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Xanatos do not engage in battle! Only use your weapon to protect yourself!"  
  
Qui-Gon was yelling instructions to his padawan over the noise of the cannons and blasters.  
  
The two jedi fought side by side for what seemed like an eternity until David DeCruet made his presence known. Qui-Gon's eyes fell on him. And in one swift motion he found himself in battle with DeCruet for something more then land. Xanatos.  
  
Feeling his masters distress Xanatos raced to Qui-Gon's side.  
  
"Xanatos." David said and backed away from Qui-Gon.  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
Before answering, David met the piercing gaze of Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Cringing, as if he was in pain, David turned his gaze back to Xanatos.  
  
"I'm your father."  
  
So that was it. That explained everything to the young apprentice.  
  
Qui-Gon was so absorbed in his padawan's emotions he almost didn't react in time when David attacked him.  
  
Xanatos didn't know what to do. His master was fighting his father. The man that he was a part of.  
  
"Stop!" Xanatos yelled.  
  
The two men stopped and looked the boy facing them.  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"Xanatos, let's just leave this place. I can contact the council and."  
  
"NO! He is my son and you stole him from me!"  
  
"I did not! You agreed to let him go to the temple to be trained."  
  
"And that was a mistake!" He spat back at the jedi in front of him.  
  
Xanatos looked from his master to his father. Then a blaster shot hit Qui- Gon in the arm. David saw it as a time to attack.  
  
Feeling the attack coming, Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and David ran right into it.  
  
"No!"  
  
Qui-Gon pulled his lightsaber out of his attacker's torso and stepped back.  
  
Xanatos ran to his father's fallen body and pulled him into his arms.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Xanatos. Please. Make me proud."  
  
And those were David DeCruet's last words.  
  
* * *  
  
"Master?"  
  
Mace Windu walked in the room Yoda was meditating in and sat.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Much pain young Xanatos is in. Death. Suffering."  
  
"Is he hurt?"  
  
"Hmmm, hard to tell, it is."  
  
"Is Qui-Gon with him?"  
  
"Yes. Much fear and worry coming from Qui-Gon."  
  
Mace considered this and meditated himself.  
  
~TBC~  
  
I know this seems to be about Qui/Xanatos but it Obi-Wan will come back in the last chapters of this part. Obi-Wan Book 2 will probably come out next week, so look for it! ;) Thanks to al those who reply. 


	16. The Death of an apprentice

Chapter 15~ The Death of an apprentice  
  
Still recovering from the shock of killing his apprentice's father, Qui-Gon looked at Xanatos who was now crying.  
  
"Xanatos," he said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"It doesn't matter if you meant to! My father is dead! Because of you!"  
  
Qui-Gon's breath caught in his chest.  
  
"Come Xanatos, we will go back to the temple."  
  
"No! I'm not going with you!"  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Xanatos pulled out his lightsaber and cut off his padawan braid.  
  
He held it in his hand for a while and then threw it at Qui-Gon's feet.  
  
"As of now I am no longer your apprentice. May our paths never cross again. For if they do, I will have no choice but to hurt you."  
  
Qui-Gon thought about what he said and watched Xanatos go.  
  
It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.  
  
* * *  
  
Yoda let out a big sigh.  
  
Xanatos had failed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day King Morton thanked Qui-Gon for helping them and gave him his friendship.  
  
Qui-Gon did the same and that same day, he left for Coruscant alone.  
  
The trip back he didn't sleep well. And when he did, images would come back of the previous day.  
  
The death of David DeCruet.  
  
His padawan leaving.  
  
Qui-Gon felt as though his life was over. Xanatos was like a son to him. Now it was like he had died. He would most likely never see him again. And if he would, it would be painful.  
  
Padawans.  
  
They always seem to hurt him, intentionally or not. Olivia died and left him alone, now Xanatos just plainly left him.  
  
No More.  
  
At that moment Qui-Gon made a promise to himself that he would never again take another apprentice.  
  
* * *  
  
Mace Windu went to the initiate room one hour before Qui-Gon's arrival to talk with Master Engle.  
  
"Qui-Gon will be arriving in about an hour. I think it may be a good idea if he sees a friendly face."  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to take Obi-Wan with you as well."  
  
"Oh, I thought that was who you ment in the first place." She said and smiled.  
  
Obi-wan came running up to Master Engle after 'overhearing' her conversation with Master Windu.  
  
"Qui-Gon coming back?"  
  
"Yes. He and Xanatos are coming back today."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Do you want to go wait for them?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay let's go." Sarah said and Obi-Wan took her hand.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later Qui-Gon's ship landed.  
  
"I can't wait to see Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan said jumping up and down.  
  
His wish was granted as Qui-Gon started to walk toward them.  
  
"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan yelled putting his arms in the air.  
  
Qui-Gon looked at him.  
  
"Hello Obi-Wan." He said, but walked passed him.  
  
"Qui-Gon, where is Xanatos?" Sarah asked.  
  
She got no answer.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you what I did in school?"  
  
"No. Not right now Obi-Wan."  
  
Starting to get confused Sarah took Obi-Wan's hand and caught up with him.  
  
"Qui-Gon what happened?"  
  
Again she got no answer.  
  
She took Obi-Wan to the initiate room and the next day went to Qui-Gon's apartment.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Qui-Gon what was all that about yesterday? That boy loves you and you brushed him off like a bug. Master Windu told me what happened between you and Xanatos, but that is no reason to ignore Obi-Wan. He can help you."  
  
Qui-Gon didn't say anything.  
  
"So, is this what your going to do the rest of your life? Sit in self pity?"  
  
When he didn't answer again Sarah sighed heavily and left, leaving Qui-Gon in his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Obi-Wan snuck out of the initiate room and went to Qui- Gon's apartment.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Obi-Wan pushed the button that released the doors and walked in.  
  
Not able to see him because on the couch Qui-Gon stood up.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Master Engle said you was sad. I don't want you to be sad Qui-Gon."  
  
The jedi smiled faintly and picked the boy up.  
  
He walked over to his chair and sat down.  
  
"You didn't come see me." A small voice said, muffled in robes.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry Obi-Wan."  
  
That was all they said as the young initiate fell asleep.  
  
Qui-Gon rocked him and thought of better days.  
  
* * *  
  
Deep in the mind of Obi-Wan Kenobi, dreams were coming. One right after the other. Some that mad him sad, some that made him happy, and some that just made him content. In his subconscious Obi-Wan was wishing upon wish that, when the time comes, he could stand next to Qui-Gon as his apprentice.  
  
~End of Book 1~  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews and e-mails, I appreciate them a lot.  
  
Here is a little snip from book 2, b/c you ppl. are so special.  
  
"Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked up to see 13 year old Obi-Wan Kenobi staring down at him. He scanned his face for problems, but when he found none, he went back to his data pad.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to talk to you."  
  
"I'm buisy Obi-Wan."  
  
"Will you have any free time today?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
Feeling defeated, Obi-Wan turned toward the door.  
  
"Well if you do, I would enjoy it very much if you would come talk with me."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and Obi-Wan walked out.  
  
~From Obi-Wan Kenobi Book 2  
  
Chapter 1 


End file.
